A Business Trip Like No Other
by a-rara-fan
Summary: What could possibly happen when you send Raf, Ollie, Cara and Zosia on a business trip to Belfast for a weekend, What mischief could they get up to? all will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**This is our first Zollie/Rara fanfic and were just experimenting with them to see what we can come up with, Please read and review and let us know what you think. We would love to know what you would like to see next xx**

 **K &K**

* * *

They had landed after a short flight Zosia, Ollie, Cara and Raf had landed in Belfast. They were there on business trusted by the Holby Trust to go and promote Doctoring and Nursing, Zosia had been brought along to talk about her Journey as a Junior with a medical condition, Ollie was there about Cardio, Raf had been invited due to his high success rate in facial reconstruction in surgery and Cara as a mid experienced Nurse who has nearly seen it all.

"How about we go for some drinks? Well I know I could do with some." Ollie chirps as they get off the plane and head into the Terminal at Belfast International Airport.

Zosia and Cara agree but Raf is busy messing round with his phone, he promised Mr Hanssen he would text to let him know they had landed safely. "Err Raf, were working on team building here too, aren't you listening to a word we are saying?" Cara laughs as she is stunned when Raf is able to recall nearly word for word everything Ollie had said.

"Yeah, yeah sure let's do it, but first maybe we should take the things to the hotel?" Raf says as he finally looks up from his phone.

"I think we should head into the city later and see what Clubs are about" Zosia announces as she looks at Ollie.

"Aren't you from Ireland Cara? Surely you are bound to know?" Ollie says.

"I am but not from this part, mind you I have heard of a club called 'the box' which some of my friends have been to and had a good laugh" she says to Zosia.

"So then Cara what part are you actually from then ?" Zosia questions and Raf looks up curiously and they all get into a taxi.

"County Wicklow in the South, but I have some family that live up here" she says to them all. "Well then, we could all go join Cara's relatives!" Ollie laughs.

Cara rolls her eyes and looks out the window, Zosia smiles at the lads who are sitting opposite them, "so guys what shall we do tonight?"

"Clubbing, I'm for it, what do you say Raf?" Ollie says raising his hand and laughing.

Raf nods "Well I'm not going to be the one dragging Cara back to the hotel when she's completely and utterly smashed" Raf jokes, Cara glares at Ollie and Raf who are sniggering over it.

"Well I've heard that Dr March is quite the party animal" Ollie jokes and now both Cara and Zosia are flushed bright red.

"If you say so, party on!" Cara chirps up and Zosia laughs.

They soon arrive at the hotel and are waiting in the queue to get checked in. "Enjoying this little trip? America wasn't too bad and neither was Spain and now were finally back in the land of the living" she says nudging Raf with her elbow as Zosia and Ollie have gone to get them coffee.

"After all you are the surgeon, mainly Senior Doctor, most sensible one of us all" Cara laughs.

Raf looks at her as she rambles on. "Big difference in time zones in America but it hasn't been to bad I suppose you could say" he laughs.

"Erm... Raf I have a problem" Cara says as she searches through her handbag.

"And what would that be?" He questions as he looks at Cara.

She blushes "remember when I said I would book my room... I totally forgot" she mumbles as she flushes bright red.

"Can never trust you Martinez!" he laughs.

She hits his arm, "We didn't have much notice about the trip!" she argues.

Raf laughs "we had three weeks Cara, what the hell were you doing... Actually don't tell me I can think of it" Raf jokes as Zosia who is in front of them gets to the desk to check in.

"Well those three weeks I was up to my ears..." she lies.

"Doing what exactly...wait I'm not even sure I want to know" Raf laughs unsure.

He says no more for a while as he waits in the queue for Zosia to finish check in, Ollie is already checked in and says he will meet them in the reception area in half an hour.

"Raf what the hell am I going to do? It looks friggin' busy as it is! How the hell are they going to have some spare room?" she says.

They reach the desk and Raf drags Cara along with him, "Hi, I book a single room in the name Di Lucca" Raf begins and the receptionist nods. "My friend here forgot to book a room, is there any chance of squeezing I her in with either me or on her own" Raf explains.

The receptionist smiles at them, she has a look on we computer "Right the only room left is the honey moon suite" the receptionist says and both Raf and Cara look at each other in shock.

"You've got to be joking" she says to Raf.

"It's your only option right now Cara" he laughs.

"What do you want me to say? Oh it's fine I'm totally fine with sharing a bed with my boss" She laughs as she looks at the woman on reception, "don't you have anything else?" Cara adds and the woman shakes her head. "It's bloody expensive too!" Cara says looking at the price of the room, her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

Raf smiles at her "Look Cara, I will pay for it, you have the bed and I will sleep on the sofa" He says as he makes a fair arraignment.

"I'm really sorry Raf" she says, now knowing she had to sleep with her boss.

"It's fine" Raf smiles as he pays for the room and is handed the keys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Later on they all meet at the reception downstairs of the hotel after having getting changed and freshening up a little. "So Cara where's this place 'The Box' you called it?" Ollie says.

"I'm not 100% on this but I could use my Iphone maps to find out way ?" Cara says as she gets her phone out of her handbag.

"Or we could just ask a Taxi driver for sake of handiness?" Ollie laughs.

"Belfast is a big place, I don't fancy getting lost" Zosia says as she puts her leather jacket on.

"Well what's the worst that can happen guys?" Ollie laughs.

"You could get mugged, you could end up streets away, all the real dangers of the city, need I go on?" Cara says as Raf calls for a taxi.

"Well I'm sure the Taxi Driver will know where he is going, it can't be that hard" Ollie laughs.

Cara smiles and they all get in the taxi, "who's paying for this?" Cara questions and everyone immediately looks at Ollie.

"Why me?" Ollie says in a stunned tone.

"Because you were the one to suggest us going by taxi" Zosia laughs as she places her hand on his knee.

"Fine then you lot, but I ain't paying for the drinks" he laughs.

* * *

They all laugh and all decide who's getting the first round, they all revert back to Rock Paper Scissors as they all couldn't decide, "unlucky Zosia your paying first" Cara laughs as she wins Rock Paper Scissors.

Zosia rolls her eyes and goes to get the first round of drinks while Cara, Ollie and Raf talk amongst themselves.

Raf smiles at Cara, "I erm... Like what you've done... With your hair" Raf says awkwardly as he doesn't know how to compliment when without sounding like he is coming on to her.

"I haven't done anything" Cara replies awkwardly as she starts to feel a little self conscious.

"Oh well erm...it looks lovely anyway" Raf says giving an awkward smile.

"Raf what on earth are you trying to do?" Ollie laughs in hysterics at the two.

Ollie can see that Cara is bright red even though it's a low lit room, "nothing just trying to make conversation" Raf says awkwardly as Zosia brings over eight Lemon Drop shots for them.

"3, 2, 1" Cara says trying to move the conversation on before they all take the shot in a mouthful.

Cara drinks all of hers a pulls a face once she's finished "Jesus Christ Zosia, what was that" Cara says as she tries not to think about what she has just drank.

"Lemon Drop its called it sounded adventurous" Zosia laughs as both the lads seem fine after drinking the shot.

"At least it puts a lining on your stomach" Cara says in a rough tone.

"Who's for more? Well I know am I!" Ollie laughs.

"Full of life tonight Ollie Valentine!" Cara laughs.

"well you only live once" Ollie replies to Cara who can't stop laughing.

"Right well then Ollie let's go, get us more shots than" Zosia laughs.

Zosia and Ollie head up to the bar leaving Raf and Cara sitting together quite awkwardly.

"So..." she laughs trying to make it less awkward.

"This is fun" Cara says as she messed with the zip on her leather jacket.

"Extremely" Raf smiles as he plays with his phone.

"Well this is awkward" Cara states the facts as she can't bare it anymore.

"I know right, what's taking them so long?" Raf says as he looks over his shoulder to see a few men eyeing Cara up.

"No idea, probably too busy flirting, you can so tell Ollie has a thing for Zosh" Cara laughs as Raf turns back round.

"Yeah totally" Raf says slowly as he can see that the men behind him where clearly going to make a move on Cara.

"Raf is there something really fascinating back there that I'm not aware of?" Cara's laughs uncomfortably.

He looks at Cara and smiles before saying "Them lads back there? Do you know them?" He questions curiously.

"Erm... No" Cara replies suspiciously as she glances over at the young men standing at the bar.

"Why Raf?" she says giving a nervous laugh.

"They just seem to be looking at you quite a lot" Raf replies as he leans forward on the chair and looks directly at Cara.

Cara laughs "What seriously, they aren't my type! Anyway they're children probably about nineteen!" Cara says as she looks directly at Raf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Just then Zosia and Ollie come back over with another round of shots, "what an earth are you two doing?" Ollie laughs at the two as they both stare at each other.

They finally snap out of it, "Oh nothing" Cara laughs. Zosia laughs and sits herself next to Ollie and Cara.

"I reckon we should go for a bit of Snog Marry or Avoid guys, what do you think?" Cara says.

Ollie raises an eyebrow "erm... How old are you Cara?" Ollie questions as he starts to laugh.

"Shut up Ollie!" she laughs. "What do you think Raf and Zosh?" she adds.

"I think it's a good idea, why not play it extreme?" Zosia suggests an Raf nods, Cara laughs and looks at Ollie.

"Three against one we're playing" she giggles as she takes a sip of her wine.

"I reckon Cara should go first then" Ollie laughs.

"Alrighty, if you say so" Cara smirks as she has a cunning plan.

"Okay then" Cara says as she takes a sip of her wine and puts it down on the table, she has already had a few drinks and is now at the merry stages of being drunk.

"Right Ollie, snog, marry or avoid Zosia" Cara smirks as Ollie starts to flush red.

Raf laughs at them as Ollie tries to get out of it, "erm... Well... Err" Ollie stutters as he doesn't know what to say.

"Today Ollie not tomorrow" Cara laughs as she drinks her wine again.

"Spit it out now, don't be shy" Cara laughs as not only Ollie goes red but Zosia does too.

Raf remains quiet as he wants to hear what Ollie has to say, "Well Snog" Ollie says as he looks at Zosia.

"Ooh Ollie! Well now as you've said you have to go through with it" Cara laughs in hysterics as Ollie's face drops.

Raf looks at Cara and starts to laugh, she has a dirty yet contagious laugh "Erm... I'm going to get a drink" Zosia stutters trying to get out of the situation.

"No Zosh you've got to go through with this too" Raf laughs as he wipes away his tears of laughter away.

Zosia gives a nervous laugh "No! Kissing Ollie would be like kissing a wet rag... I'd rather kiss Mr Hanssen" Zosia laughs.

"Thanks..." Ollie mumbles a bit embarrassed.

"Come on Ollie, Zosh doesn't bit...well I suppose I can't be sure" she laughs hysterically with Raf.

"Right we will do it but we're going to get our own back on you two big time" Zosia says as she agrees with Ollie just a quick kiss on the lips.

"Whatever you say now come on you two" Cara laughs.

Ollie kisses Zosia on the lips quickly then wipes his lips, like a five year old who received a kiss from his grandmother. "No more than that, I did say snog right?" Cara says as she looks at Raf who backs her up and nods.

"Just putting it out there Ollie mate, but that was pathetic" Raf laughs.

"Well if you think you can do better snog Cara" Ollie says with a smug look on his face.

Cara's eyes widen "You what!" She says as she chokes on her wine.

"We said we would get you back" Zosia smirks.

"But but...that's not fair, Ollie didn't snog you Zosh" she says shocked.

"we're waiting" Zosia laughs as she leans back in the chair and Ollie also leans back and puts his arm around Zosia.

She moves a bit closer to him as she feels more comfortable after the kiss, Ollie smiles. "Aw look Raf wouldn't they be a cute couple Raf?" Cara questions trying to ignore the situation.

Raf nods and smiles "today not next year please" Ollie says as he folds him arm and stares at the two.

"Well actually I have a boyfriend so that would be classed as cheating so I'm afraid I can't" Cara says trying to make up excuses hoping they would buy it.

"No you don't Cara, you told you broke up with your husband over a year ago" Zosia Implies.

"Yeah but I've got a new boyfriend" Cara lies trying to get out of kissing Raf.

"Come on Cara I kissed Zosh" Ollie laughs looking at Zosia who he has his arm around her waist.

Cara shakes her head "It's not going to kill you, snog him!" Ollie smiles

She looks at Raf who had gone all quiet, "maybe Raf doesn't want to" she says.

"Raf what do you want to do?" Zosia smiles as he looks over at Raf who is drinking his pint.

"Well, yes I wouldn't mind like" he says awkwardly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Cara looks at him she couldn't believe it, Raf wants to kiss her! She brushes a stray hair behind her ear and smiles a little "You would kiss me?" Cara says in a stunned tone.

"Yeah I would" he stutters and gives an awkward smile.

"Come on then Raf get it going now" Ollie laughs.

Raf turns and looks at Cara "well shall we get this over and done with?" He smiles and Cara nods awkwardly.

"Hurry up and stop looking at each other, you can so tell you fancy the pants of each other" Ollie laughs as Cara moves an inch closer to Raf.

"Ollie we are going to be here until Christmas next year" Zosia smirks.

"Oh wait no...Cara moved a little closer to him" Ollie smirks stirring it all up.

Cara smiles and looks down at her lap "just get it done quick to put them to rest" Cara mutters to Raf.

"Right okay" he smiles nudging her chin up a little before looking her lovingly in the eyes.

Ollie and Zosia watch in anticipation as Raf leans in slowly to Cara, they both look at each other as they move slowly together. Raf rests his hand on her thigh as their lips graze, Ollie notices Raf rubbing her thigh as they lightly kiss.

"Ooh Raf go on mate" Ollie laughs and Zosia gives him a dig to leave them be.

Raf raises his hand to Cara's cheek which instantly slips into her hair as their tongues start to fight for dominance, "get in there mate" Ollie laughs as he watches them closely, Zosia nudges him in the ribs and tells him to leave them be.

Raf cups her cheek with on hand and rubs her thigh with the other as Cara wraps her arms around his neck, "and breathe?" Ollie laughs and Zosia instantly starts to laugh along with him.

"breathe!" Zosia says as she looks at Ollie who is still laughing. Cara and Raf's lips are locked and Ollie and Zosia don't even know where Cara starts and Raf ends anymore.

"Come on you two pack it in" they say in unison both laughing at them.

"Well Raf was right about a snog" Ollie laughs to Zosia as he pulls her onto his knee.

Raf finally pulls away from Cara, they are both breathless but are smiling.

"back in the land of the living again are we?" Zosia laughs as they are both smiling at each other.

"Well that was interesting" Cara mutters as she looks over at Ollie who is still a bit tearful from crying with laughter.

"We both gathered that" Ollie says as Zosia is still giggling.

"Smashed it Martinez, bet you can't top that Valentine" Raf says looking rather proud of himself.

Raf rests his hand on Cara's knee and smiles at Zosia and Ollie, "well I never expected our game to get to this extreme" Zosia laughs as she leans in to Ollie.

"Well we did say extreme didn't we?" Cara says.

"Missed out big time Valentine" Raf laughs.

Ollie grabs Zosia's hand and pulls her into a kiss and Cara mutters "nothing will beat ours" she giggles.

"I reckon they should be together, they'd be a pretty cute couple" Cara mutters to Raf.

Raf nods in agreement as his stomach grumbles which makes them both laugh "what an earth was that" Cara says as she looks away from Zosia and Ollie.

"Sorry I'm starving" Raf smiles as he finishes his pint.

Zosia and Ollie pull away as they hear Raf's stomach, they give each other confused looks, "Yeah sorry about that I'm hungry" Raf laughs.

"One thing we can get out of this trip is Cara and Raf have the best sexual tension at Holby" Ollie laughs which make Zosia laugh also.

Raf rolls his eyes and says "I'm going for a kebab anyone coming?" He says as he stands up.

"No me and Zosh we're going back to the hotel... We're... Erm... Tried" Ollie says and Zosia nods along with him.

"Oh yes yes 'tired' we hear you" Cara giggles as Ollie raises and eyebrow and can't help but laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter, it means a lot !**

 **We are overwhelmed by the amount of views and we can't wait to share more of these chapters with you!**

 **Please read and Review and let us know what you think**

 **K &K xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

They all leave the club and head down the street together before going their separate ways "Raf? I know I'm going to sound stupid but what's a kebab" Cara smiles as she tries to keep up with him.

"Come with me and you shall see" he smiles reaching his hand out to Cara.

Cara takes his hand and they head down the street "so tell me what do you normally have on a night out with your mates?" Raf questions curiously as they walk across the road.

"Pizza or Chinese" Cara smiles.

"I see, so you've never ever had a kebab before?" he laughs.

"No, I'm not big on meat" she says as she holds onto his hand tightly.

"So you're a veggie?" Raf says as he tries to get to know the nurse who keeps her cards close to her chest.

"No I'm not, I do like it, it's just I'm fussy with it" she laughs.

"Well you haven't lived till you've eaten one" he smiles as they walk towards a chip shop.

"If you say so" she giggles.

"Well tonight was pretty eventful" Raf laughs as Cara continues to hold his hand tightly.

* * *

Cara nods before heading into the chip shop with Raf closely following behind, they had clearly had a few to drink but weren't stupidly drunk, Cara turns and looks at Raf while waiting in the queue and mutters "earlier was you worried I was going to get hit on by them lads?" She smiles up at him.

"Erm well...yes" he replies flushing bright red.

"Ooh Raf does someone have a crush" Cara giggles to herself and winks at him.

They both laugh and Raf orders them some food, try decide to take it out and eat and walk as it's pretty busy in the shop, "well I can't say Miss Martinez" she giggles.

"Well that's a disappoint" she jokes as Raf pays for the two Kebabs.

Raf looks at her and pulls her outside "okay then Cara, try it" he smiles as he hands her the wrapped up kebab.

"Kind of nervous too" she giggles before slowly taking a bite.  
"Well what's the verdict?" Raf smiles as she finishes the first mouthful off.

"That is Surprisingly amazing" Cara says as she smiles up at Raf, He wipes her sauce off the side of her cheek and smiles back.

"See Caz never judge a book by its cover" Raf says as Cara looks down at the floor.

"That's true I guess" she says looking back up and smiling. She continues to eat the kebab.

"As well apart from it being greasy I think it's wonderful" she smiles up at him again.

Raf eats his and after a second bite he looks at Cara and leans in and kisses her again.

He cups her cheek, and he moves in closer to her.

She pulls away and smiles at him "Raf I have food in my mouth wait!" She laughs as she swallows her food.

"Sorry" he laughs as he flushes slightly red.

She finishes her food at the same time as Raf and then goes straight in as kisses him.

"You are a great kisser" she mumbles in-between kisses.

"I know I am" Raf smiles as he places his hands on her hips.

"Oh you know that do you" she giggles continuing to kiss him. Raf smiles down at her as he pulls away, they are getting wolf whistles now from members of the public, which they ignore as they are mainly aimed at Cara.

She starts to giggle at them all uncontrollably, "sorry Raf" she giggles.

"You're a proper girl aren't you" he smiles as he strokes her cheek.

"And what is that suppose to mean Di Lucca?" she asks and giggles as he strokes her cheek.

"It's nice to see the girly side of you, not the serious nurse, I thought you were a robot or something" Raf smiles as he brushes a stray hair behind her ear.

"I do get the giggles often and can't stop" she says as she continues to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Raf smiles and takes her hand before taking her back to the hotel where Zosia and Ollie are sitting at the bar drinking, so they decide to join them.

"So have you two got it together yet?" Cara laughs as she sits down next to Zosia.

Zosia doesn't say anything at first as she is half asleep "oh dear someone's tired" Raf smiles as he looks at Zosia.

"We were just heading to bed now actually" Ollie yawns as they are both very tired.

Raf nods "night" Cara and Raf say in unison.

"So Caz want a drink?" Raf says as he orders himself something different.

"Just something small" she smiles as she is getting tired also.

Raf gets Cara half a glass of wine and hands it to her before they do and sit in the sofa area.

"So...hows you?" he asks trying to make conversation.

"I'm good, had a really nice night" Cara smiles as she rubs her finger around the rim of her wine glass.

"Did you indeed?" he smirks as he sets his hand on thigh again.

She looks down at his hand then looks up at him and smiles "I really did, thank you Raf for giving me an... Well amazing night" she giggles as she takes a sip of her wine.

"Thanks to you too" he smiles at her. "Who knows Ollie and Zosh could be a couple by tomorrow" she laughs starring into mid air.

"Yeah, makes me wonder what they are up to now" she giggles as she looks at Raf who keeps stroking her thigh

"Let's not go there" he laughs at Cara.

Cara smiles and yawns "well I'm tried I'm off to bed you coming up?" She says. Raf nods and follows her up to their room.

Cara goes for a shower leaving Raf sitting awkwardly watching TV.

She comes out of the bathroom to get her pyjamas, "Sorry I'm just getting my pyjamas" she says awkwardly as all she has round her is a towel.

Raf's eyes widen, "you're alright" he smiles. Cara grabs her pyjamas and heads back into the bathroom


	7. Chapter 7

**We Hope you enjoy this update and we do promise there is more Zollie to come !**

 **Please read and review xx**

 **Chapter 7:**

Once she is sorted she heads back to the bedroom, "I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed as we have to get up at 6:30am tomorrow morning" she yawns and smiles at him.

Raf smiles "nice pyjamas" Raf says as he notices she is wearing Me to you pyjamas.

"Why thank you" she yawns before getting into bed.

Raf walks over to the bed and grabs a pillow before making his was over to the sofa and lying down on there.

Cara can't sleep at all. She also can't help to notice that Raf seems to be tossing and turning a lot also. 'Was he still awake?' she wondered.

"Raf" she whispers, "Raf are you awake?" She questions again.  
"No I'm just practicing sleeping with my eyes wide open" Raf replies as he sits up and looks across the dark room in the direction of Cara.

She starts to giggle again, "Well sorry!" she laughs as her eyes adjust to the darkness and she can sort of see Raf.

"What's up?" He questions as he slowly stands up and makes his way over to the bed, trying not to trip over his shoes which he knew where somewhere on the floor.

"Shit" he mumbles as he is nearly sent flying across the room as he had tripped over something.

Cara laughs, "are you okay?" she giggles.

"Yeah I will be when I figure out what I just tripped over" he laughs as he finally makes it to the bed.

"Anyway what's up?" he asks as he is nearly blinded by the bedside light Cara turns on.

"Erm... Well... I don't know" she smiles at him as she pats the bed up by her. "I can't sleep very well" she says as Raf comes and sits next to her.

"Aww Cara do you want a cuddle" he laughs as he hugs her.

"Actually yeah I would" she giggles and smiles at him as she wraps her arms around him.

"According to my five year old niece I'm the best hugger in the whole world" Raf smiles as he looks down at Cara and can also see down her too at the same time.

"Aw that's so cute, girl or boy?" Cara asks curiously.

"Cara how much have you had to drink, I have a niece a little girl" he smiles as he laughs at her.

"Oh yeah sorry you mentioned that, well that's embarrassing" she says looking down at the duvet.

Raf laughs and climbs under the covers and smiles at her, "Ooo it's warm under here" Raf smiles as he hugs her

"Mind if I sleep here tonight, that sofa is awfully uncomfortable" he says as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Be my guest" she giggles as he lies himself down a little. "It's been ages since I've shared a bed with a muscular frame" Cara adds but then realised what she has said and blushes.

"Err...gosh I'm really embarrassing myself tonight...how much did I have to drink" she says as she face plants the pillow.

Raf laughs gently and looks at her "no you're not your being cute" he smiles as he hugs her some more.

"Thanks" she mumbles and starts to blush again.

He taps her nose and smiles at her, Raf leans in and kisses Cara on the check, he leaves butterfly kisses up to her lips and then takes her lips passionately.

She kisses him back passionately, "you loving this?" she mumbles.

He nods and pushes her back and climbs onto her "I'm pretty good at this part too" Raf smirks.

"Whoa woah woah, I ain't making babies with you sparkly blues eyes" she giggles.

Raf laughs "I'll be careful, we know we both want it" he smirks as he kisses down we neck.

"Not now Raf" she giggles at him.

"Forever wondering what Zosh and Ollie are up to?" she giggles to herself. Raf doesn't listen and just kisses down her. "Oh gosh Raf that tickles" she giggles and jolts a little as he puts his freezing cold hands on her waist.

"I'm glad you think that because I haven't started yet" he smirks as he kisses her belly button to find out she has a belly bar pricing. "Belly button pierced...sexy" he smirks.

"It was a big mistake I did it myself in the bathroom when I was fourteen" she giggles as she looks down at him.

"Oh lord Cara, I'm not really sure I want to know how that turned out" he laughs, "but one question...why not go to a piercers?" he laughs.

"My mum is Catholic she isn't big on piercings... She found out when I passed out at school as if got infected" Cara explains as Raf continues to kiss down her stomach

"Oh dear, well done you" he laughs. "Must have been a right infection causing you to faint" he mumbles while kissing her stomach.

"I pierced it through a vain which didn't stop bleeding too" she smiles and the vibrations of Raf talking travel through her stomach.

"Well done Caz" he laughs a little as he continues to kiss her stomach.

"And from that moment on I knew I wanted to be a nurse" she giggles as she watches Raf who has reached her pyjama bottoms.

"Just a quick questions no more piercings I should know about Caz?" He questions.

She laughs at him, "Nope, just my ears" she giggles.

"Good" he smirks as he messes with the elastic on her pyjamas.

She giggles at him, "Maybe sometime before next Christmas would be good Raf" she smiles. He smiles innocently up at her then practically rips her bottoms off.

"Eager are we?" she laughs.

Raf nods "just a reminder don't get up to quick when I'm done with you" he winks as he moves onto her pants and whips them off in no time.

"Hmm Raf, I'll have to see about that" she giggles as Raf is paying no attention to her whatsoever.

He nudges her legs apart and mutters "let's dance" which makes Cara giggle.

Half an hour later Cara lies breathlessly in Raf's arms "woah" she mumbles as she tries to catch her breath.

"Good aren't I?" he smirks.

"Wait, you mean I was good too!" she mutters into his chest.

He holds and places his hand on her bare back. "You were okay" he smirks.

She hits him playfully, "You ought to be careful Di Lucca, watch what you say" she jokes.

"Or what" he smirks and Cara grabs him.

"Or I make sure you can't reproduce... Ever" she giggles as she kisses his chest.

"Ooh feisty" he laughs as Cara continues to kiss his chest.

She rolls onto his chest and she bites her lip "I like your thinking" Raf smiles as he realises what Cara is after. She giggles at him and gives him a cheeky wink.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The following morning Cara wakes to a muscular body pressed against her, last night is a bit of a blur now and she has a pounding headache.

As her eyes adjust to the light she realises it's Raf...her boss. "Holy shit Raf what the hell did we do last night?" she panics as she has no recollection of what happened at all.

Raf looks up at Cara who is upright in bed "we did it all" he smirks as he wraps his arms around Cara's waist.

"You what?" she says gobsmacked.

"Lie down and calm yourself" he mumbles

"No, No, this can't be happening I slept with my boss, how drunk exactly was I last night" Cara panics and starts to pace up and down the room.

She grabs her pyjama bottoms and puts them on again. "Calm yourself and come back to bed" Raf mumbles to her as she is still gobsmacked.

"I can't, this is so wrong" she panics and Raf gets up out of bed completely naked and walks over to her and hugs her from behind.

"It's fine Cara stop your panicking, don't you remember anything from last night?" he asks as he rests his head on her shoulder.

Cara thinks to herself and replies "I remember trying a kebab, kissing you... Erm oh my god we did end up in bed having s-e-x" Cara says as she blushes and sits on the bed.

"Yeah, that's what happened, we went clubbing with Ollie and Zosh too remember that?" he asks as he kneels down beside her.

She nods "what happened to them?" She questions as recalls them leaving.

"There in the hotel, we will see them later as we are going to Belfast City Hospital today and the Royal Victoria hospital also" he explains and Cara tries to take it all in with her banging headache.

Cara nods and lies back on the bed "please tell me Raf we were save" she mutters.

"Erm...well you know...about that, no we weren't" he stutters.

Cara bolts upright again, "This just gets better and better..." she says holding her head in her hands.

"Sorry, I'll buy you the morning after pill this morning" he says.

Cara looks at him in complete shock "and you better do, you're not carting me off to motherhood just yet" she panics.

"We'll have babies one day" Raf smirks.

"Oh will we now!" Cara snaps as she's not best impressed with the whole situation.

Raf laughs "of course you we will, you can't deny your feelings towards me" he winks as he holds her close and kisses her ear.

"Is there anything else that happened that you're not telling me?" she mumbles.

Cara sits down and sighs "there's a tiny possibility that well... I could be... You know" she stutters.

"God Cara, we only had sex last night it doesn't happen that quick" Raf laughs as he thinks she's joking.

"But Raf..." she stutters.

"You've got to calm yourself and stop panicking so much" he says pulling her into a hug.

She rolls her eyes and pulls away "Well if I am it doesn't feel right" she says as she walks through to the bathroom.

She gets some paracetamol out of her wash bag and takes it as the headache she has in now unbearable.

Raf begins to get ready, "we are meeting Zosia and Ollie at the general hospital first" he smiles as he pops his ear around to door to see Cara in a business suit looking very smart.

"I wonder what nonsense they got up to last night" Cara says as she finishes doing her makeup.

"Probably the same as us, and did I mention how well you scrub up" he smiles as he looks her up and down.

"You don't scrub up bad yourself" she giggles as she puts her shoes on and leaves the hotel room with Raf, ready for the eventful day full of lectures and promotion.


	9. Chapter 9

**So we've wrote Zollie in more and did a double update tonight so chapter 8 is also new. we promise theres some juicy storylines for Zosia and Ollie coming up just bare with us :)**

 **K &K**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

Raf and Cara have been at the hospital for two hours now, they have seen Zosia and Ollie but not much as they are giving a different speech to Cardio junior doctors.

"Right Raf, I suspect you will be on 9North today and I'll be on 7South" Cara explains as she tries to get the wards right.

"Gosh this place is like a maze compared to Holby" she laughs.

Raf laughs and holds Cara's hand, she immediately pulls her hand away.

"Raf we're supposed to be setting a good example not chatting each other up!" she laughs.

Raf smirks "we'll I can't help it your too irresistibly" He says as he strokes Cara's cheek and slowly takes her pen out of her hand.

"Care to give the pen back I need it to sort out where on earth we are going" she says looking at him.

Raf shakes his head and holds the pen behind her back which Cara tries to reach for, "please Raf give me my pen back" she says as she grabs him by his scrub top and tries to reach for her pen.

"Oh please Raf wise up and give it back, I don't have time for messing around" she says in a grumpy tone.

He smiles at lifts the pen a little higher than her head, she grabs the pen but Raf doesn't let go, he puts his arm around her waist and pulls her in and steals a gentle kiss from her lips.

She smiles into the kiss and pulls away, "enough, we have to stay proffessional" she giggles.

"Just one more" he says leaning intowards her again. Just as he does so Zosia and Ollie walk in to the office...

* * *

His lips lightly touch Cara's them they hear a faint cough from Zosia who is trying to get their attention, "so I guess last night went with a bang" Ollie jokes.

Cara pulls away a little embarressed as she remembers what happened last night. "Well I suppose you could say that" Raf laughs and Cara flushes bright red.

Ollie smiles at the two, "so what happened last night?" Raf questions as he puts his arm around Cara's waist.

"Nothing I got in and fell asleep and Ollie... Well I don't know about him" Zosia announces.

Zosia sits down next to Ollie, "I still think they would be a really cute couple Raf don't you?" Cara smiles.

Raf nods and he takes his arm from around Cara's waist, "I agree you two would be a wonderful couple... Maybe a few mini Zosia's and Ollie's?" Raf jokes.

"Why not? I'd be up for it how about you Zosh?" Ollie laughs as Zosia looks at him utterly gobsmacked.

She hits him playfully on the arm "Ollie I'm 27 and a junior doctor your not carting me off to motherhood anytime soon" Zosia says.

"We shall see Zoshie" Ollie flirts as he kisses her cheek.

Zosia wipes her cheek and blushes, "in your dreams Mr Valentine" Zosia says.

Raf smirks at Cara "no way Raf I'm on 24 get lost" Cara says as she sits down.

"Now Raf can I have my pen back, I'm in urgent need of it" Cara laughs to try and wriggle out of the awkward situation both her and Zosia were in.

Raf hands her the pen "here you go darling" he says as he tries to kiss her cheek but Cara pushes him away.

"Don't call me darling you know I hate it" she says as she hits him on the leg.

Both Ollie and Zosia laugh at the two, "I'm very sorry babe" he smirks.

Cara looks at him and gets up and heads out the room as she really wants to find this ward. Raf smiles to himself as he watches her walk out, "what you looking at there Di Lucca" Ollie jokes as he notices what Raf is looking at.

Raf ignores Ollie, "You are on 9North today with me and Zosia you are on 7South with Cara" Raf announces.

Zosia smiles and gets up "right in going to catch up with Cara because i will most likely get lost here" Zosia laughs as she gets up and rushes out the room.

"So Raf what antics did you get up to last night?" Ollie laughs as Zosia leaves the room.

Raf looks at Ollie in shock, "that would be telling but all I can say is she's a woman full of surprises" Raf laughs as he gives a heavy sigh.

Ollie laughs at him, "Right well come on we better get going to try and find where we are going!" Ollie laughs.

Raf smiles "Lets go then" Raf smiles as they both stand.

"This place is like a maze" Ollie laughs as they are now running late.

Raf points out what looks like the ward they need to go to and they head that way.

"The only place that is easy to find is The Physiotherapy Respiratory Unit because it's on the ground floor" Ollie laughs while Raf is too busy looking for someone to find out what they have to do.

Raf smiles as he sees Cara and Zosia walking towards them.

"Why on earth are you two up here, surely this is 7South?" Cara says confused.

"Are you two lost too?" Ollie questions as he looks Zosia up and down.

"Maybe just a little bit" Zosia laughs.

"Caz do any of your friends work here you said you had friends over here?" Raf asks.

"No, Aoife works in the police force with Dani and well Kate she's on maternity and she works on radiology" Cara explains and all four sigh.

"Well can't you text Kate? Surely she could help us?" Raf asks.

Cara smirks "Well I could but the signal in here is poor" Cara says as she gets her phone out and so does Zosia.

"Here try my phone I have full bars" Raf says handing Cara his iphone 6S.

"Posh" Cara says as she holds his phone carefully, she puts her pink iPhone 5C away and calls her friends number.

"Jesus there's so many corridors in this place" Cara laughs as she tries to follow the directions her friend it giving her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

They finally find the wards and set off on a lecture. Ollie gives Raf a dig, "well isn't this boring?" he smirks.

Raf nods "so tell me what did you and Cara actually get up to last night" Ollie questions.

"Now now Ollie as if I could possibly say" Raf laughs and folds his arms.

"Oh come on tell me! Is she want you expected underneath?" Ollie smirks.

"As I say she's a woman full of suprises" Raf smirks.

Ollie smiles "She has a great figure... I'm just saying" he smiles as Raf looks at him with a stunned look on his face.

"Well then Oliver Valentine, what about you and Zosh? What's the score?" Raf laughs.

"Nothing happened last night I walked her to her room and we... Okay so she dragged me into her room and as you said about Cara she's a woman full of surprises" Ollie smirks

"Ooh really so she didn't just drift off to sleep like that?" Raf laughs as he clicks his fingers infront of Ollie.

Ollie shakes his head "far from it" he smirks.

"Ooh really Ollie!" Raf laughs hysterically.

Ollie nods as he sees Zosia enter the ward with Cara as they are not their lunch break.

"Find your way to 9North okay then?" Cara asks.

They both nod. "We're going on lunch now anyone care to join?" Zosia questions.

"Why not?" Ollie smiles and Raf nods also.

Cara and Raf go to the hospital cafe and Ollie and Zosia go out as they don't like what's on offer in the cafe.

"So..." Cara says awkwardly and she mixes the milk into her tea with a spoon.

Raf smiles awkwardly back at her "did you enjoy the drinks last night?" Raf questions.

"Yeah it was good fun I guess, but I've still got a banging headache" she says giving a smile.

Raf smiles "I'm surprised your still awake you must of fell asleep around three this morning" Raf says as he shifts a little.

"Jesus Raf three this morning...really?" she groans.

He nods "Yes Cara, three in the morning and I have a sore back" he says as he takes a bite out of his cake.

She puts her head in her hands, "I just feel rough, as if I've walked into a tone of bricks" she groans before drinking some of her tea.

Raf laughs at her "if you feel rough God knows how Zosia is feeling" Raf begins and Cara looks at him confused.

"What do you mean by that? What do you know that I don't?" she says raising an eyebrow and folding her arms.

"Zosia and Ollie slept together" Raf smiles.

"Ooh did they indeed" Cara says and giggles.

"I'd better ask Zosh about it later!" she laughs.

Raf laughs "she won't say anything Ollie told me what they were up too... Makes you wonder what they are up to now" Raf laughs an Cara giggles.

"They should just get it on already they are so cute" Cara smiles.

Raf smiles and looks at Cara, "definitely" he replies.

"So what's the plan for tonight then? Are we for going out?" she asks curiously.

"If you want to" Raf smiles happily at her as his leg accidentally brushed against hers.

"We will have to ask Zosh and Ollie too" she smiles as she soon finishes her cup of tea.

Raf smiles "of course... Erm... Cara?" Raf stutters.

"Yeah?" She smiles as she puts her cup back down on the table.

"I really... Erm... Do like you" he mutters.

Cara flushes bright red, "Oh Raf I don't know what to say" she says as she is utterly shocked she thought last night was a one night stand and only a but of fun.

"You don't have to say anything" Raf smiles as he reaches for her hand, he takes her hand and strokes it with his thumb.

"Well I erm..." Cara stutters as the what she wants to say the words do fall in her mouth easily.

Raf smiles at her, "I really, really do like you" he smiles, Cara goes to say something but Raf interrupts her "Cara I just want you to know last night wasn't a one night stand, I loved every second of it" Raf admits to Cara who just sits open mouthed at him.

"Thanks..." she stutters as she really doesn't know what to say to Raf she is in complete and utter shock, she didn't know if she liked him in that way or not. She looks down at the table and brushes her hair out of her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Just as everyone asked for some Zollie ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **K &K xx**

Meanwhile... "Come on Zosh it's just a little bit of fun" Ollie smiles as he takes her hand and pulls her into the cupboard.

"We will get done for if someone finds us!" she says to Ollie who finds it rather amusing.

"Come on Zosh" he smirks as he pushes her up the shelves and kisses her neck.

He holds her waist and kisses up her neck "God your gorgeously hot" he mutters into her shoulder.

"Thanks" she says giving a nervous giggle.

Ollie pushes Zosia up and lifts her so she isn't touching the floor.

Zosia giggles as Ollie messes with her scrub top and eventually pulls it off.

Raf looks her up and down, "Ooo Pink Bra, I'm hoping for matching knickers Dr March" Ollie smirks as he strokes her waist.

"Well you will have to wait until later Valentine, we ain't doing this here!" she laughs.

"Oh Zoshie don't ruin the fun babycakes" he says.

"Babycakes, what on earth are you on?" she giggles as she did find it rather cute.

"I'm high on love Zosh" he smiles as he kisses down her neck.

"Right your... Scaring me... Now Mr Valentine" Zosia says as she starts to enjoy Raf kissing her.

"You're so tense Zosh, what's the matter?" he asks kissing her neck leaving a few love bites.

Zosia looks down at him kissing her chest, "This is so wrong... Yet so right" Ollie mutters.

"Glad you realised that" Zosia says as Ollie places butterfly kisses on her very tan stomach.

Zosia throws her head back as he kisses over a sensitive spot on her stomach.

Ollie messes with her scrub trousers as he continues to kiss her neck making his way down to her stomach.

Zosia smiles a little, "oh Ollie" she whispers as she grabs his stub top and practically yanks it off him.

"Oh just as I wished for pink knickers" he smiles as he holds her waist and they both look down, Ollie admires her flat stomach and kisses her neck.

"I love you Dr March" Ollie mumbles against her neck and Zosia smiles.

"I didn't realise you felt the same way Ollie" she smiles as she strokes his cheek.

"So you love me too?" Ollie askes in shock.

Zosia looks down at the look up at him "of course I do, now shut up and carry on" she smirks.

"If you say so" Ollie smirks as he starts to unclip Zosia's bra and take it off. Zosia smiles and they take their fun to the limit...

* * *

A few minutes later Zosia and Ollie stumble out of the locker room together.

"Zoshie wait...you might want to fix your hair" Ollie says as he catches his breath.

Zosia freezes and looks at herself in the reflection of the glass window.

"Oh my gosh Ollie! Look at the state of me" she says as she quickly tries to fix her hair and put it in a quick bun.

Ollie laughs and stands and watches her "just put it in a pony tail it will do" he smiles.

"We only have an hour or so left in this place anyway, then it's party time" Ollie laughs and Zosia looks at him in disgust.

Zosia looks him up and down she seems shocked but happy "Mr Valentine you're a dirty man" Zosia smiles.

Ollie smirks, "We better go find Di Lucca and Martinez see what they've been up to" he laughs. She nods and starts to walk.

* * *

They walk towards Cara and Raf, "we've finished up for the day" Raf laughs.

Cara keeps smiling, "So who's ready for drinks then" raf smiles.

"I know I am" Ollie laughs.

"Oh Ollie shut your face you always are" Cara giggles.

Zosia looks down at Cara's hand to see she is holding Raf's, she smiles to herself.

"So you two?" Zosia says as she points to their hands.

Cara pulls her hand away from Raf's "what about us two?" She stutters.

"Never mind" Zosia giggles to herself and Cara goes red.

They make their way back to the hotel and get ready to go out.

"So where we off to tonight?" Cara asks Raf as she gets ready.

"I don't know , you know Belfast better than me" he smiles as he goes behind Cara who is half dressed and hugs her.

"Erm well, I need to have a think" she laughs.

Raf smiles and hugs her "what perfume is that?" He questions curiously.

She giggles nervously, "Why? Do you not like it?" she asks.

"It's really nice, it's not too strong and it's not too sweet it's perfect just like you" he smiles as Cara turns to look at him.

"Why thank you! It's Abercrombie and Fitch" she blushes. Cara looks up at Raf and smiles.

"We better hurry up" she smiles.

* * *

They hurry up and meet Zosia and Ollie in the main reception area. "Where are we off to then?" Ollie asks and they all instantly look at Cara.

Cara rolls her eyes "well we could go for a walk and see where we could go?" Cara says.

"Seriously Cara?" Ollie laughs.

"I'm being serious I haven't been here since I was around eighteen" Cara says as they all looks at Cara. "Yes I know I'm only twenty four but it's been ages" Cara says.

"Or the simplest option would be to have drinks here?" Raf suggests.

"Yeah I agree, but the price of everything" Zosia says as she picks up a wine menu.

"It can't be that bad?" Cara says.

Cara takes the menu and her eyes widen... "bloody heck, £24 for a bottle of wine... Someone thinks my job pays well" Cara says in shock.

"We're definitely going out!" Cara says.

"Maybe we could go for a meal?" Raf suggests.

Zosia smiles at Ollie "come on Ollie you must have an opinion" Zosia says as she notices Ollie looking her up and down again.

"Meal or drinks?" Cara asks as she's starting to get bored waiting.

"Meal" everyone else says and the final come to an agreement.

"Right well let's go then" Cara smiles as they all pile into a taxi.

"This taxi is a bit of a squeeze" Cara says as she feels as if she's sitting on top of Raf.

"No kidding" Zosia says as she looks at Cara.

"Nothing bothering me" both Ollie and Raf mutter to themselves.

Cara ends up on Raf's lap and the same with Zosia but on Ollie's lap, "hold me tight I don't want to end up sitting on the floor" Zosia says as she holds onto Ollie like there's no tomorrow.

Cara laughs at Zosia, "It's not funny Cara" she giggles.

"Well Ollie seems to be enjoying you on his lap" Cara laughs and Zosia glares at her back.

"Well same can be said for Raf look at him, he's smiling like a ten year old who just got a puppy" Raf smiles.

Cara looks back at Raf and laughs, "smiles all round" she giggles.

Raf smiles and wraps his arms around her waist to keep her on his lap.

* * *

They all get out of the taxi and arrive at the restaurant. They all enter the restaurant, "Table for four please" Raf says as the other three follow him.

Raf takes Cara's hand again and god forgive him but Ollie notices, "Wait are you two together?" Ollie laughs.

Cara blushes and looks down at her hand which Raf is holding, Raf looks at Cara and then at Ollie "well..yes" he smiles.

Cara's eyes widen as it's the first she's heard of it. "Aw isn't that sweet Zosh!" Ollie smiles as they sit down at the table.

Raf sits next to Cara and watches her, "so what's everybody having?" Cara says as she flicks through the menu.

"No idea" Ollie laughs as he sits rather close to Zosia.

"I fancy the fish and chips" Raf says as he looks down the menu.

Cara smiles "maybe the veggie lasagna for me" Cara smiles.

"Aren't they so sweet?" Zosia whispers giving Ollie a dig. Ollie nods in silence as he watches the two rather closely.

Ollie watches as Raf's hand disappears under the table and he gathers that it's resting on Cara's knee. Ollie does the same and Zosia gasps.

"Everything all right there Zosh?" Cara laughs hysterically.

Zosia nods, "I've decided I'm going to try the chicken and mushroom pie" Zosia says.

"What did you have?" Cara asks as she doesn't believe her for a second.

"We tried the chicken soup... Well it was worser than the one at holby" Zosia smirks.

"And how about you Ollie?" Raf questions as he doesn't believe them either.

"The same as Zosh and yes it was disgusting" he says. Cara nods suspiciously, and looks down at Raf's phone which he is showing her under the table. It reads 'Big fat lie' she giggles to herself.

She takes the phone out of his hand and types 'Didn't you see Zosia's hair, of course they are lieing'

Raf smiles at her 'Ollie is looking at us' he types back to her, he puts his phone on her knee and looks back up and messes with his knife and fork.

"So you two, when are you going to get it on already?" Cara giggles and Zosia glares at her.

"What an earth are you on about?" Zosia says as she takes a sip of her drink.

Cara rolls her eyes "seriously Zosh, me and Raf know you didn't go to lunch it was so obvious, your hair was a mess and why an earth were you wearing Ollie's stethoscope" Cara says and Raf sits and nods along as he agrees with Cara.

"Cara we all know what you and Raf got up to last night, so let's not argue about who was where" Ollie smirks.

Cara goes red, "well we all know you were were you shouldn't have been, doing what you shouldn't have been doing at that particular moment in time am I right Valentine?" Cara says as she glares at him.

Ollie goes bright red, but are saved from explanations when the food arrives.

The four of them sit in silence for a bit before saying anything to one another. Once they finish Cara watches Raf rub her leg, "Raf stop it" she blushes.

"Someone isn't in a very good mood tonight" Ollie mutters and unlucky for him Cara hears.

Cara glares at him as Ollie puts his arm around Zosia's shoulders.

"Wise up Caz you were the one who started it" Ollie laughs.

Cara rolls her eyes and says no more. "Who's for more wine?" Raf says as he tries to break the tension.

"Yeah sure lets" Ollie smirks. Ollie pulls Zosia onto his lap, it's obvious he's trying to make the two jealous. Zosia blushes a little and smiles at him.

Raf looks at Cara and smiles, she raised an eyebrow unsure of what's actually going on.

Ollie smirks and Zosia gives him a dig, "leave them alone" she whispers.

"Can't help it if I love you" Ollie says as he stokes Zosia's hand.

Cara smiles at the two, "Just saying Ollie mate but pluck up the courage and ask her out already" Raf laughs.

Ollie raises an eyebrow "oh is that so and when did you ask Cara out?" He says.

Raf looks at Cara to see she has gone bright red almost purple. They sit in silence for a moment. "Well Raf? Come on now don't be shy?" Ollie teases which starts to get on Cara's nerves.

"Will you just shut up! It's not a competition, how old are you, two? Raf seriously if this is just a pathetic game between you two... Then do you know what? I don't want to be with you!" Cara says as she stands up and grabs her things before walking out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

It is currently 5:30am... "Cara, we are going to miss this flight if you don't get up sooner or later!" Raf says as he comes back through to the room from the bathroom and turns the light on.

Cara groans and rolls over, she looks at the clock and groans even more. "Alright keep your wig on" she mutters as she sits up.

"You are not even packed yet!" he says as he looks around the bedroom to see everything of Cara's lying everywhere.

Cara gets up "fine I'm packing, I'm packing" she says sarcastically, Raf rolls his eyes at her and quickly gathers her things up.

"What's gotten under your skin today?" Raf smirks as he can see Cara isn't in the best of moods.

She rolls her eyes at him and continues to pack in silence. Raf decides to not say anything and before long they are ready to go. "Got everything?" he asks trying to make a bit if conversation.

"Mmm" she mumbles as she pulls the handle up on the suitcase.

"Right look before we go anywhere let me explain!" Raf says, Cara rolls her eyes and yawns as early mornings aren't her thing.

She looks at him and puts her hand on her hip "okay I'm waiting" she snaps.

"Look Cara I have no idea where I stand anymore, I was not just using you for competition with Ollie!" Raf explains. Cara looks at him while raising an eyebrow. "I really love you Caz, every time I see you my heart jumps a beat, you make me feel alive, I adore you for who you are not because of the sex or anything like that" Raf adds as he takes Cara's hand. Cara looks at him, "Please Caz?" he says as she hasn't said anything yet.

"Well let's just say I'm not letting you within 40 centimetres of my body" Cara says as she pushes Raf back a little. Raf rolls his eyes, Cara carries on walking down the corridor and gets in the lift. Raf quickens his pace to keep up with her as she seems to be walking at a right speed.

He joins her in the lift before heading down to the reception, where they are joined by Zosia and Ollie.

"Cooled down after last night have we Caz?" Ollie asks.

She rolls her eyes "I don't know" she mutters.

"Cheer up Cara" Zosia smiles.

"Ready to go then Ollie asks. Everyone nods and they all get into the taxi which is taking them to the airport.

Not a word is said between any of them, they are all very quiet. "So..." Ollie begins as he tries to break the silence "everyone looking forward to going back to Holby?" He questions.

"Yes actually I am, but not looking forward to the flight home" Cara pipes up.

Zosia smiles at her "well I just want my bed back" Zosia adds to the conversation.

Ollie smirks and Zosia gives him a dig. "Why are you not looking forward to the flight Caz?" Raf asks as he sets his hand on her thigh.

Cara brushes his hand off her thigh, "just not a big fan of flying" Cara says.

Raf rolls his eyes as she does so. "Really?" Raf says.

"So that explains why you were a bit tense on the 9 hour flight to America?" Ollie says.

"Yeah, nine hours on a plane next to Raf isn't the best option ever" Cara smiles a little as she remembers the flight to America before they came to Belfast.

"Thanks babes" he mutters under his breath and Cara starts to laugh a little.

They make it to the airport and check in, "right guys two hours till the flight, breakfast anyone?" Ollie says as they all hand over their suitcases.

"Ollie you are slightly ahead of yourself, security first" Zosia laughs.

The four head to security. Raf goes through security first but Cara finds it funny how Raf nearly has to strip to go through the metal detector as his coat has a metal zip and his belt.

They all get past security and finally get some breakfast, "What does everyone want then?" Ollie asks.

"McDonalds" Zosia pipes up as she puts her jacket back on.

"McDonalds Zosh really?" Cara laughs as a McDonalds breakfast would be her cup of tea in the morning.

"Yeah they do breakfasts" Zosia says as she smiles happily at Cara.

"Yes I know, to be honest I'd be happy with a bowl of cereal" Cara yawns.

"Well maybe just maybe we can get Cara some cereal from that cafe there and Zosh can have her McDonald's" Ollie smiles as he checks the time.

"Why don't you two fatty's go to McDonalds, and Cara and I will go to the cafe?" Raf jokes as Ollie and Zosia's mouths drop open.

"Watch it Di Lucca!" Zosia laughs.

"At least it's satisfying unlike granola" Zosia smirks, Cara rolls her eyes as Zosia and Ollie go to McDonalds.

Cara head over to the cafe and gets herself something to eat and so does Raf, "you're paying" she says without any emotion to Raf.

"If you say so" he laughs. Raf pays for the food and they get a table, there is an awkward silence between the two of them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

After they have eaten their breakfast they rejoin Zosia and Ollie. "What gate do we have to go to again?" Ollie says and the three of them all look at Raf as he has their tickets.

"12" Raf replies as he starts to walk in the director he thinks the gate is in.

"Erm... Raf... Gate 12 is this way" Cara smirks as she points to the sign which is pointing in the opposite direction to what Raf was going in.

"I knew that!" he smiles awkwardly and Cara smirks. He tries to take Cara's hand on route but Cara doesn't let him.

Zosia sees Raf trying to hold Cara's hand and she nudges Ollie and gets him to look, "Something remotely interesting you two?" Cara snaps as she is started to get annoyed and anxious about the flight.

Ollie and Zosia turn round and stop looking but start whispering to each other, "Cara seems a bit off with him don't you think?" Zosia whisper and Ollie nods in agreement.

"She's probably hiding something" Ollie jokes as they make it to the gate.

"Erm...like what exactly?" Zosia laughs. The four of them sit down as their flight is delayed. Raf can see how anxious Cara is but he doesn't know what to do as she is still being off with him.

"She's probably pregnant with his kid and now she's got a guilty conscious" Ollie jokes and Zosia sniggers. Raf looks at the two as they are acting like giddy wee school girls, he raises an eyebrow at them.

Cara starts muttering to herself as they finally announce their departure, he sees her nails digging into the arm rests. "Cara are you sure you are alright?" he asks as she stands up and edges close to Raf a little.

She puts her seatbelt on and fastens it tighter, "we're gonna die" Cara panics as the plane shudders a little as it starts to speed up down the runway.

"No we're not, it's fine Caz" Raf says as he tries to take her hand this time she lets him.

She grips his hand tightly, "shit,shit,shit,shit" Cara says as they finally make it into the air.

"Calm yourself" Raf says as he strokes her hand. He takes in how much attention Cara pays to the emergency notices.

The plane shudders again and Cara finally cracks and starts to cry. "Oh Cara, it's alright" he smiles as he puts his arm around her as he had never witnessed her cry before. He could tell she was very anxious.

Her breathing is erratic and she can't calm herself, Zosia who is on the other side of her grabs her other hand and holds it.

"It's alright Cara, we'll be at Heathrow soon" Zosia smiles trying to settle Cara.

"Zosh is right Caz, we'll be home before you know it" Raf smiles as he strokes her hand.

"Try and get some rest" Ollie says from the seat in front.

"Good idea Ollie, lie back and try and sleep" Raf smiles continuing to rub her hand. Cara sits back and closes her eyes and before everyone knows it she's asleep on Raf's shoulder.

"God love her" Zosia says as Raf rubs her waist.

Raf smiles and looks at Cara. "Worn herself out panicking" Raf smiles. She re-positions her head on Raf's shoulder and falls back to sleep he places a gentle kiss on her head.

Zosia smiles and looks down at her book and continues to read. Raf drifts off to sleep himself. Ollie turns in his seat and takes a photo of Raf and Cara because Cara's head is resting on Raf's shoulder and Raf's head is resting on Cara's head. "Olls goodness sake leave the two alone" Zosia giggles as his flash goes off.

He hands her a marker "dare you to draw on either one of their faces" he smirks.

"No!" she giggles.

"Ooh Zoshie come on!" he laughs and tries to lean over and steal a kiss off her which dramatically fails.

She snatches the pen out of his hand "fine, but if this fails drastically its your fault" Zosia says as she lays the law down. "Who are you going to draw it on Raf or Cara?" he smirks.

Zosia edges to the edge of her seat and leans across and looks at them, "hmm let me see" she smirks cheekily.

"Hurry up" Ollie whispers as she gets closer to Cara but she stirs so she moves into Raf.

"Well done kid, I'm impressed!" Ollie laughs as Zosia hands the marker back to Ollie.

Cara suddenly opens her eyes and looks at Zosia who is still a little leant over her, "hi" Zosia smiles as she panics.

"Hi Cara" mumbles as she adjusts go the light. She sits up and looks at Raf and starts to laugh.

Zosia and Ollie laugh with her. "He will be raging you two!" Cara laughs, Cara smiles as she finds it funny how Raf seems to be smiling in his sleep.

Cara can't keep a straight face, Raf starts to stir a little and they all start to laugh again. Raf opens his eyes and looks around to see all three of them laughing.

"What's so funny you three?" he yawns.

"Nothing" Cara and Zosia say in unison as Cara bites her lip and Zosia looks away.

"What were you all laughing at then?" Raf says looking confused.

Cara smirks "Erm you have a little something" she says as she touches her lip and Raf mirrors her.

"Has it gone?" He questions.

"It'll take a lot more than just that to get it away" Cara giggles as she hands him a mirror.

"Who the hell did this?" he laughs.

Ollie and Cara look at Zosia and Zosia's facial expression drops "oh thanks guys, true friends here dropping me in it" Zosia says as she smirks at Raf.

"Ollie made me, sorry Raf" Zosia giggles. The seatbelt light comes on and they all put their seatbelts on. Cara starts to shake and Raf takes her hand to try and comfort her as it's really windy and the plane is shuddering again. Cara closes her eyes and starts to hum a song to herself to keep herself calm. He kisses her cheek and she smiles and rests her head on Raf's shoulder again.

They finally land and as they land Zosia grabs the sick bag and opens it and is sick into the bag. "Hey Zosh are you alright?" Ollie asks turning round again.

The seatbelt sign turns off and Ollie gets up, "yeah I will be" she mutters.

"Are you sure Zosh you've gone a bit pale?" Cara says.

"Yeah Cara's right are you sure?" Ollie adds.

She nods and rubs her forehead, "just breakfast didn't agree with me" she mutters as she wipes her mouth.

"Told you McDonalds wasn't a good idea" Cara says as she gives Zosia and friendly hug while Raf and Ollie get their hand luggage out of the overhead lockers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

They grabs their hand luggage and head off the plane. "Zoshie are you sure you don't seem too steady on your feet either" Ollie says as Zosia seems a little faint and they walk into the terminal.

"Yeah I will be fine" she says as Ollie grabs her bags so she doesn't have to carry them.

They get to passport control, "Looking a lot different today sir" the woman says as she looks at Raf's passport and Cara laughs hysterically.

Cara bends over in hysterics "sorry about her, the two other their thought it would be funny to draw on me while sleeping" Raf frowns.

* * *

"Well that was embarrassing!" Raf says as they get past passport control.

"Do you have any make up wipes or something?" he asks Cara and Cara can't get a word in edge ways as she is laughing too much.

She looks through her handbag while crying with laughter, "Here" she giggles.

"It's not coming off!" he says.

"Let me try you edjit" she giggles.

She goes up close to him and goes into her tip toes and starts to wipe the marker off, "Stand still!" she laughs as Raf won't stand at peace.

"It's not workout" Raf says as he grabs Cara's pocket mirror again.

"Stop fidgeting, it work come off of you keep moving" she smiles as she laughs at him.

"There!" she smiles as she finally gets it all off.

Raf rests his hand on her waist and smiles before slowly leaning in but are both interrupted by Ollie and Zosia.

"Come on you two I think Zoshie wants to get home" Ollie says.

"Yeah I'm driving and I said I would give Cara a lift she doesn't live far from me" Raf smiles as he looks at Cara.

"Aw Zosh" Cara says as she hugs her.

"See you at work then" Cara smiles as they walk to the car park. Cara and Raf wait for their suitcases to come off the convey belt and then head to the car.

* * *

They put their suitcases in the boot of the car and get in. "Poor Zosh" Cara says as she gets into the car.

"I know she seems so ill" Raf says as he puts the keys in the ignition.

"You don't think she could be...urm...wait never mind" Cara says.

Raf smiles as he knows what she's on about "who knows Caz, who knows" he smirks as he places his hand on her thigh.

"It came on all of a sudden...but then again maybe she was just travel sick" Cara says.

Raf nods and suddenly slams the breaks on stunning Cara, "what's up?" She panics.

"Idiot!" Raf shouts as a car in front pulls away.

"Calm down" she giggles as Raf puts his hand back on her thigh again.

Raf takes a deep breath "sorry it's just the idiot came out of nowhere and we were nearly in an accident" Raf says as he glances at Cara and sees her sitting at an angle smiling at him.

She giggles, "you make me laugh" she smiles.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I crashed and killed you" he says as he pulls Cara's seatbelt correct on her.

"I hate wearing it that way" she moans like a child.

"Cara it will save your life" Raf says as he places his hand on her knee.

"Don't huff with me now!" he laughs. She smirks and continues to watch him.

He continues to rub her knee and moves his hand up to her thigh. "Eyes on the road Raf" she smirks.

"Can't resist but look at you beautiful" he smiles as they come to a set of traffic lights. He turns his hand right the way up her skirt, Cara smiles and watches him, she can help but gasp when he does so.

"I swear you better be watching were your going!" she stutters.

"Don't worry I can mulit task" he smirks

He brushes past her pants and Cara gasps again and shudders a little bit, She shifts a bit in the seat, and Raf smirks at her. "You like that" he smirks as he does it again, she giggles and tries not to shriek with total delight.

"Yes" she giggles as a huge smile appears on her face. He tries to hook his hand round her pants but Cara grabs his wrist "no Raf not here" she smiles. "Later" she giggles.

Raf bites his lip and he feels a rush of excitement, " am I forgiven then?" He questions.

"Hmmm, I'll have to think about that one" she giggles hysterically as Raf pulls into her driveway.

"Well..." Cara mutters as she grabs her handbag.

Raf smiles "aren't you going to invite me in?" Raf smiles as he kisses her cheek, he pulls the chair back so he can get out but Cara kisses him.

She kisses him passionately as she wraps her arms around his neck as he kisses her back. He pulls her onto his lap, he rolls her skirt up so she can sit on his lap correctly.

"Am I forgiven yet?" he mutters as he kisses down her neck.

"You're getting there, maybe we should carries this on inside before the neighbours see?" Cara says as Raf continues to kiss down her neck.

Raf nods and drags Cara into the house reluctantly.


End file.
